


6 months celebration

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Hank and Jesse [3]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after the season final of breaking bad, Hank survived. Jesse with the help of the Detective gets clean and the two form a unlikely relationship. 6 months in being sober. Hank takes Jesse to a Waterpark Hotel in celebration.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman & Hank Schrader, Jesse Pinkman/Hank Schrader
Series: Hank and Jesse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658608
Kudos: 2





	6 months celebration

The chip felt unreal Jesse's gaze never leaving the words 6 months it had been 6 months today that he had become Sober, 6 months since he turned away from Drugs from Alcohol. 

6 months since Walter White died and his life finally came go a sense of normality.

And it was all thanks to one unlikely male.

Hank 

If someone told Jesse that he would be with Hank out of all people, the same Detective who beat him putting him in a Hospital. The same man who used him to try and arrest Walter White.

Well Jesse would've told them that they should get off the Drugs and that they were a worse Druggie then him. 

However now looking back Jesse couldn't imagine his life without the older male, he had been there when Hank's wife left him, when he had drifted into depression.

They had been through so much together including the Toxic life which was Walter White. 

The chip still unreal in his pocket Jesse walked into the house his senses asulted by good smells,Pasta and some sort of cake. It made his stomach growl. He could hear Hank in thr kitchen working on the Dishes.

This was his life domestic, and he wouldn't change a thing.

Dropping his bag at the front door Jesse quietly made his way over to Hank wrapping his arms around the larger male who rested his head back against Jesse's shoulder.

"Dinner is almost ready".

"Mmm sounds good". Jesse hummed nuzzling the Detectives neck. "By the way". Jesse grinned pulling out the chip. "Check out this bitch!!!".

Drying his hands Hank took the piece pride flashing in his eyes earning a warm feeling to jolt in Jesse's chest. Hanks thumb rubbed the piece for a moment before taking Jesse's chin into his hand meeting his eyes.

"I am so proud of you".

Jesse's breath hitched tears coming to his eyes pressing his forehead against his partners the hole of emptiness that his parents had made. Being filled by the most supportive partner he had ever had.

"It's all thanks to you. Your support and love is what got me through it. Only months ago I was a dead beat Junkie who had nothing but a old manipulative partner in my life. YOU made all the difference. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me".

Hank didn't cry often but now he found tears coming to his eyes scrubbing at his eyes he wrapped his arms around Jesse both of them pressing their foreheads against each other. 

After a few minutes Hank grinned tugging at Jesse's hand.

"Come with me I have a present for you in light of your 6 months".


End file.
